


Я знаю, что ты пустой

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Clarke is an interesting character, F/M, Hope deserves happiness, Post-Episode: s01e16 There's Always A Loophole, i have no idea what this is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Оказавшись внутри Маливора вместе с Хоуп Майклсон, но без надежды на спасение, Райан Кларк размышляет о своем наследии и вспоминает историю голема, которым он когда-то был. «Несовершенный» — слово, брошенное ему тысячелетия назад. И он хочет это изменить.





	Я знаю, что ты пустой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letherbeseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letherbeseen/gifts).
  * A translation of [i know that you're empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438470) by [letherbeseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letherbeseen/pseuds/letherbeseen). 



— Ты не обязана это делать, — сказал он Хоуп.  
  
Последнее усилие. Наполняющая его грязь струилась по венам, а сердце сильно стучало, опасно пульсируя в ушах. Один взгляд в глаза девушки позволил понять — она не передумает.  
  
Дочь своего отца, воистину. Райан ни разу не встречал Майклсона, на то не появлялось веской причины. Новый Орлеан никогда не становился частью его миссии, но он слышал истории…  
  
— Я знаю, — ответила Хоуп. — Но это единственное, чем я по-настоящему наслаждаюсь.  
  
На мгновение ее взгляд стал грустным и холодным, а в следующую секунду в нем не осталось ничего, кроме презрения. Безжалостная, только в искорках глаз намек на радость. Яркая и опасная, отчего его губы изогнулись в гневе. Побежденный детским игровым заклинанием. Он никогда не был в ладах с магией. Кажется, способность ей сопротивляться — подарок Лэндона, не его, и сейчас Кларк за это поплатился. Простое заклятие подражания одержало над ним верх.  
  
Они синхронно поставили ноги на решетку перил, а Кларк отчаянно пытался не упасть, но ничего не мог поделать. Следующее, что он помнил — как рука взлетела вверх. Их ладони плотно сжали друг другу горло: один боролся за свою свободу, а вторая лишь ожесточала хватку.  
  
На мгновение его взгляд вернулся к сводному брату, который все еще лежал на решетке. Тело остыло и прошло уже пятнадцать минут, но он знал, что скоро Лэндон вновь согреется, возродившись из пепла. Когда это произойдет, парень ничего не вспомнит.  
  
Лэндон не будет помнить _его_. И впервые в своей жизни, вновь встретившись взглядом с Хоуп, Райан Кларк испытал страх.  
  
_Damnatio memoriae._ Проклятие забвения для них обоих. Разве она не понимает от чего отказывается? Разве не понимает…  
  
Чувствуя ужасный ком в горле, он осознал, что она не отступит.  
  
Хоуп же, смело улыбнувшись, продолжила: — Жаль, что ты такой неуклюжий.  
  
Райан хотел кричать от ярости, пока они вместе перелетали через перила, чтобы окунуться в трясину тьмы, но не мог… Был не в силах, ведь эта _девушка_ лишила его свободы воли, а его отец — Маливор — разрывался, сотрясая землю…  
  
Они тонули. Начали задыхаться в темноте. Райан ощутил жидкую грязь, наполняющую его легкие, и на вкус она была словно смерть. Их руки и ноги одновременно начали метаться в диком приступе страха, когда Хоуп запаниковала из-за новых для нее впечатлений. Кларк почувствовал, как ее рука ослабела на его плече, пока девушка изо всех сил пыталась дышать, и на секунду подумал отпустить ее. Он мог бы. Но внутренний голос пошептал: _а если она понадобится, чтобы выбраться?_  
  
Кларк протянул руки, схватив Хоуп за плечи, и втянул обратно.  
  


* * *

  
  
Они проснулись под комьями земли.  
  
Из глины и грязи он переродился трижды. Какая ирония…  
  
Когда они сели, Хоуп бурно откашлялась, выплевывая землю изо рта, очищая их легкие, а затем они, как один, повернули головы друг к другу и встали.  
  
— Отмени заклинание, — прорычал Кларк. Его глаза темно поблескивали, пока он смотрел в лицо напротив. — Сейчас же.  
  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Хоуп, притворяясь, будто подумала над его просьбой. — Ты просто прикончишь меня, стоит мне только его снять.  
  
— Туше, — посмеялся Кларк в ответ.  
  
Придется придумать новый план. Соблазнить ее не получится, Хоуп контролирует все его действия, к тому же сейчас она — единственная, по чьим венам вместе с кровью течет магия.  
  
Ее кровь…  
  
Ее кровь — это ключ.  
  
— Ты убьешь его? — спросил он, искренне желая знать ответ. Кларк предал своего отца и, несомненно, прямо в данную секунду Маливор уже ищет его. Ищет _их_. В этот раз отец навсегда сотрет Райана, что погрузило его в ужас.  
  
Кларк заметил на лице Хоуп проблеск уверенности, а затем она раздраженно закатила глаза, игнорируя его вопрос, и повернулась, чтобы уйти, беспечно выбрав направление дороги, а он обнаружил, что идет по ее стопам. По-настоящему лишен выбора.  
  
«Дитя, я ступал по этой Земле много дольше тебя. Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, куда бредешь по пустоши моего отца, не так ли?»  
  
Они остановились, и Хоуп по-прежнему не желала смотреть в его сторону. Наконец, она оглянулась вокруг, а он почувствовал, как магия заклинания проникла в его кости, все еще отдаленно пульсируя где-то внутри перед тем как исчезнуть.  
  
— Почему тебя это волнует? — резко прозвучал ее голос. — Зачем тебе жить?  
  
Райан выдержал паузу, обдумывая ответ.  
  
— Кроме моей вечной ненависти к моему _прекрасному_ младшему брату? Я не знаю. Незачем, — признался он. — Но… я думаю, что знал кое-кого однажды. Память о ней, о ее жизни, ее имени, о том, кто она для _меня_... знания ускользают. Я _должен_ суметь вспомнить. Все, что у меня осталось — это имя, которое она мне дала.  
  
Когда Кларк был создан, у него не было имени. _«Дитя»_ — так его звали. _Вещь_. Каждый момент существования напоминал, что он неудачник. «Несовершенный» — слово, которое он произнес позже. Отец _презирал_ его. И он стал пустым. Затаив гнев собрал людей и рассказал им, как они могут избавиться от Маливора.  
  
Потом, спустя какое-то время, возможно, после того, как он вернулся из ямы, и родился Райан Кларк.  
  
Он поднял руки и, взмахнув ими, резко опустил. Раздался звук хлопка их ладоней по одежде. Кларк посчитал, что лучше сказать правду и не смягчать свои слова. Хоуп все равно узнает.  
  
— Отец забрал ее после того, как я сдался на его милость. Я молил его о помощи, но вот что он дал мне взамен.  
  
— Ты пытался убить его, — не слишком любезно напомнила Хоуп. — Неудивительно, что он забрал ее у тебя.  
  
Они рванули друг к другу навстречу, а их ладони опасно протянулись к чужому горлу, и Кларку пришлось напомнить себе, где он, чтобы заставить себя опустить руки. Его губы плотно сжались, прежде чем исказиться в ухмылке. Ему нужна помощь, и он может ее получить.  
  
«Хм-м-м. Думаю, я это заслужил».  
  
Хоуп пристально смотрела на него.  
  
— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должна убить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас и позволить твоему отцу стереть останки.  
  
— Я могу вытащить нас отсюда, — солгал Кларк. — Мы найдем все три артефакта и в мгновение ока вернемся домой.  
  
Хорошая ложь лучше, чем никакая, и прямо сейчас им нужно во что-то верить. Дать ей цель, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы они смогли свалить отсюда. Но Кларк знал, что Маливор будет держать их внутри, пока не найдет им применение. Или, что еще хуже, просто убьет.  
  
Кларк тонул в грязной тьме веками, в одиночестве, ожидая указаний своего отца. В итоге так ничего не получив. Но теперь, в компании одаренного трибрида на его стороне, может быть... возможно, он наконец добудет все необходимые ответы?  
  


* * *

  
  
У Кларка болела шея, и он неприятно подергивался.  
  
Первая его смерть произошла от руки собственного брата. Его все не отпускало ощущение, как голова резко вывернулась в сторону, как позвонковая кость выступила из его глиняной кожи, а хлыст безголового всадника обвивался вокруг горла. Темнота накрыла его, и на секунду он почувствовал облегчение, а затем упал на пол.  
  
Жаль, что ненадолго.  
  
— Может, хватит? — огрызнулась Хоуп. — У меня от тебя шея болит.  
  
— Вини моего брата, — ответил Райан. — Это он убил меня.  
  
— Ну, ты пытался принести его в жертву и сделать хозяином для своего отца. Расплата такая сучка, Кларк.  
  
Дальше они шли вдвоем молча.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кларк точно не помнил, когда это произошло.  
  
Возможно, уже в тот момент, когда Хоуп связала их заклинанием подражания, но затем внезапно он потерял себя. Теперь «я» не стало. Остались только _«мы»_ , _«мы»_ и _они_.  
  
Кларк и Хоуп довольно хорошо действовали сообща в бою. Спина к спине они сражались с ненасытными врагами, которых послал за ними жаждущий мести Маливор.  
  
Им действительно было неизвестно, что произойдет, если один из них умрет, пока они связаны заклинанием, и Хоуп не хотела рисковать. Кларк был согласен. Более того, он учился новым движениям взамен тех, что узнал тысячелетия назад, и запоминал их в мгновение ока. В свою очередь, по просьбе Хоуп, он обучал ее древним вампирским трюкам. Если что случится, он еще сможет использовать их против нее.  
  
В одну бессонную ночь она приняла Кларка за Лэндона и позвала его. Он слышал горькие нотки в голосе девушки, пока она плакала. На мгновение Хоуп стала просто человеком, не монстром, но Кларк напоминил себе, кто она на самом деле и сейчас — это все, что ему стоит помнить. Свою миссию. Доставить ее к Маливору, чтобы раз и навсегда получить одобрение отца.  
  
Хоуп могущественна. Оружие. Способ уничтожить Маливора.  
  
Голубые глаза сверлили Кларка своим взглядом в моменты, когда она вспоминала о том, кем он является. Они стояли лицом к лицу посреди холодной земли, спрятавшись под парой мертвых деревьев, и, когда Хоуп отвернулась, он отвернулся вместе с ней, и увидел только безжизненную кору перед собой.  
  
Кларк подумал: — _Идеальный гребаный Лэндон. Не можешь сделать ничего неправильного даже в теле нашего отца, не так ли, брат?_  
  
Даже в забытых воспоминаниях он все еще оставался младшим блудным сыном.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кларк заметил, что заклинание подражания мучительно медленно, но выветривается. Вчера, а может и неделю назад, точно неизвестно, они сражались, а их движения были безупречно согласованы и азартно синхронны. Все было бесполезно, и он почти отчаялся.  
  
Кларк ухитрился достать кинжал и представил, как перережет горло девушке, когда вдавит холодное лезвие в ее кожу. Рука Хоуп обхватила его шею, а голос звучал пугающе спокойным, пока ее большой палец давил на кадык.  
  
— Убьешь меня. А я просто воскресну вновь, но перед этим заберу тебя с собой.  
  
Голубые глаза и рыжие волосы так сильно не сочетались с черным, в который он облачен в этом темном мире. Затем Хоуп продолжила говорить с таким до боли знакомым выражением:  
  
— Ты боишься остаться один.  
  
Нож надавил сильнее, гнев струился по телу, и красная струйка начала пробиваться сквозь их кожу, а он спросил себя: зачем ему слушать ребенка? Потому что он не боялся. Привязанности — это слабость. Ясно как день, стоило только взглянуть, где они оказались. Одни посреди огромной темной пустоши, в которой нет ни души.  
  
— Я тоже, — призналась Хоуп.  
  
— Я проводил века один. Такова жизнь.  
  
— Но тебе больше не нужно быть одиноким. Помоги мне, а я помогу тебе.  
  
Кларк мог представить себе рубиновый водопад, стекающий по ее фарфоровой коже из широкой изумленной улыбки, растворяющейся в грязевой сущности Маливора, и тогда он, наконец, стал бы свободен. Один удар — и их глотки разорвутся.  
  
— Райан. Пожалуйста.  
  
Краткая дрожь прокатилась по его руке. Он знал, что в ее словах сокрыта крупица правды, и невысказанное «поступи правильно», но Кларк все же его услышал.  
  
Даже если он доставит Хоуп... Кто сказал, что отец не отвернется от него, когда она будет уничтожена? Если Райан получит желанное одобрение... стоит ли оно того?  
  
Кларк опустил нож.  
  


* * *

  
  
Их мольбы к Маливору, просьбы их выпустить оставались без ответа.  
  
Маливор никогда не прислушивался к их зову.  
  
В один день они услышали:  
  
_— Хоуп?!_  
  
Слишком знакомый голос. Его младший брат. Хоуп без колебаний побежала на звук.  
  
— Хоуп, остановись! Это ловушка!  
  
_— Хоуп?!_  
  
— Лэндон! — закричала она.  
  
Он прижал их тела к земле в тщетной попытке заставить ее слушать и умолял понять, пока она брыкалась ногами, а его сердце бешено билось в груди. Хоуп звала брата и пыталась встать, но Кларк прижимал их туловища обратно. Он не желал умереть сегодня из-за ее импульсивности.  
  
_— Хоуп? Где ты?!_  
  
— Это обман! — закричал Кларк. — Он не настоящий!  
  
— Заткнись! Лэндон! Я здесь!  
  
Вот где любовь могла тебя достать. Придушить привязанностью к живым, которые даже о тебе не вспомнят после возвращения в реальный мир.  
  
— Он не настоящий! — повторял он снова и снова и постепенно Хоуп сдалась и замерла, а их головы приподнялись, чтобы услышать, как голос Лэндона уносит ветер.  
  
Приманка Маливора не сработала. Хоуп плакала, прижимаясь лицом к земле, пахнущей смертью и пустотой.  
  
Одиночество — забавная штука.  
  
В первый раз он чуть не сошел с ума, если бы Маливор не выплюнул его обратно. Как будто он — ничто. Но ведь таков он и есть — ничто. Просто Голем, и только Бог знает, что еще сокрыто в его венах.  
  
Они двое были единственным теплом посреди огромной ледяной пустоши, и Кларк подумал:  
  
«Хоуп Майклсон — не монстр, а невинная девушка, в прошлом которой слишком много ран и трагедий, тяготящих ее душу». — В тот момент они одновременно скорбели о своих потерях.  
  
— Скажи мне, почему ты его любишь? — требовательно спросил он, лишь бы не сойти с ума, ведь они — все, что осталось друг у друга сейчас.  
  
Хоуп Майклсон ответила, поделилась с ним рассказами о своих приключениях, и впервые Кларк засомневался в себе и задался вопросом, есть ли вообще оправдания его ненависти и ревности к брату?  
  
— Скажи мне, за что ты его ненавидишь? — спросила Хоуп как-то вечером, когда они собирали хворост, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
  
Он рассказал ей правду. Вдобавок, кто еще бы ему поверил? Вся его жизнь пронизана ложью, струившейся из его уст, обличая двуличие. Наследник ничего не значил для Маливора. Лэндон — любимый сын. Идеальный хозяин для их отца и тот, кто принесет в мир ему подобных.  
  
Кларк рассказал ей, что когда-то давно его прельщала идея семьи. До того, как он остыл, а мечты испарились из его сердца в миг, когда любовь, которой он жаждал в ответ от Маливора, была отвергнута.  
  
Ошибка.  
  
«Голем и трибрид сидят у костра, рассказывая друг другу байки из своей жизни. Анекдот. Очередная ирония, — подумал он. — Оба — последние в своем роде, стертые и забытые теперь».  
  
Хоуп было незачем продолжать спасать его, когда Маливор посылал за ними свою ненасытную орду монстров, но она все же делала это, и Кларк не мог понять почему. Он пытался убить ее и Лэндона. Зачем она продолжила сохранять ему жизнь, когда он вовсе не заслуживал?  
  
И спустя какое-то время, по причине, которую он так не до конца и понял, Кларк начал отплачивать ей за услугу.  
  


* * *

  
  
Клинок — последний артефакт — оказался в их руках. Маливор в гневе потребовал отомстить Кларку, и за ними погнались полчища монстров. В едином порыве они сражались спина к спине. Магия Хоуп использовалась по-полной, как и его голые, окровавленные кулаки. Они дрались жестко и грязно, и, казалось, что все идет своим чередом.  
  
Смертельная ошибка. Его кулаки опустились, а меч вонзился ему в сердце. Следующее, что он помнил, как Хоуп лежит на земле, а он корчится в агонии, прежде чем у него получилось вытащить клинок, отчего кровь окрасила его белую рубашку. Заклинание разрушено, но нет... так не должно было случиться, ведь прошли уже дни, или даже недели... Верно?  
  
— Нет! — закричал Кларк и схватил с земли упавший меч из останков древних, съеденных Маливором существ, и вонзил его прямо в голову уродливого человека, а затем в отместку вырывал его сердце. Потому что он не мог потерять свою лазейку. Он не мог позволить этой упрямой девчонке умереть у него на руках до того, как до него доберется Маливор. Ни в коем случае, ни за что…  
  
Сердце Кларка уже выздоровело, почти зажило, и он побежал к ней, ведь он, рожденный из глины и грязи, никогда не умрет, но Хоуп — большая рана на груди говорила ему об обратном, и он хотел воспользоваться ее магией, чтобы он мог вылечить ее, вылечить их…  
  
— Кажется, я умираю. — Красные крапинки появились на губах Хоуп, когда она закашлялась, слабо рассмеявшись, а бордовая жидкость стекала с ее тела, начиная впитываться в землю. Она задыхалась и хрипела, а грудь быстро опускалась и поднималась, кровь наполняла легкие, глаза расширились от страха, и она замерла.  
  
Ее пальцы выскользнули из его ладони, а красная кровь Хоуп Майклсон стала ярким пятном на коже цвета слоновой кости, выделяясь из окружающей его темноты.  
  
Маливор трясся и стонал. Его пальцы пробирались и шарили в поисках артефактов, а потом нашли урну, нож, зажатый в руке Хоуп, и кинжал, а затем прижали их к груди трибрида.  
  
Кларк слышал медленно формирующуюся за его спиной грязь, а потом чья-то рука схватила его за горло, заставляя поднять голову. Отметина на лбу загорелась, когда он наконец проявил себя.  
  
Нет.  
  
Маливор — Пожиратель Тьмы — темная трясина живой грязи — обезображенная человеческая фигура, бесконечно разящая смертью, предстала перед ним.  
  
— Почему? — задыхаясь, спросил он.  
  
Кларк никогда не получал ответа.  
  
Вместо него чернота, вытекая из кончиков пальцев, лица и тела Маливора, обволокла его. Отец начал вливаться внутрь, заполняя его горло, уши и глаза, а Кларк задыхался от смерти. Скоро Райан Кларк перестал бы существовать…  
  
Ладонь ударилась в грудь прямо над его самодельным сердцем, а он стал судорожно хватать воздух, когда оно начало биться. Хоуп.  
  
Кларк не один, он помнил. У него осталась Хоуп.  
  
Грязь Маливора отступила от тела Кларка, а затем в мгновение, перед тем, как упасть назад от истощения, увидел Хоуп поднимающуюся с земли, раскрывшую свои способности. Она успела поймать его взгляд, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Маливору.  
  
— Ты так сильно хочешь быть человеком? — огрызнулась она. — Значит, будь…  
  
В мгновение ока Хоуп бросилась вперед, магия вихрилась вокруг ее ладоней, когда она сжимала голову Маливора. Метка на голове голема ярко светилась. Хоуп провела рукой по лбу его отца и выкрикнула заклинание. Грязь начала соскальзывать с него, капать, струиться и стекать на землю, пока из под нее не проявилась светлая кожа. Темные вьющиеся волосы, такие же, как у Лэндона и Кларка; те же темные пронзительные глаза расширились в замешательстве, и Маливор поднял новоприобретенные руки, с любопытством потянувшись к плечам Хоуп. Его пальцы вцепились в волосы девушки, когда он осознал произошедшее, а затем он резко откинул ее голову назад.  
  
Кларк, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, и его пальцы нащупали один из ключей, нож или кинжал, было не разобрать, и он наклонился вперед, схватил Хоуп за плечи и оттащил от Маливора.  
  
Пожиратель Тьмы никогда не был бойцом. Всю свою жизнь ему не нужно было драться — он только поглощал. И когда Хоуп избавилась от хватки отца, Кларк не колебался. Не теряя времени, он умело, одной чистой дугой, провел ножом по горлу Маливора.  
  
— В этом и суть быть человеком, — сказал он. — Ты можешь истечь кровью.  
  
Маливор изо всех сил пытался сшить кожу пальцами и, в конце концов, проиграл. Глаза бывшего голема широко раскрылись, пока из них хлестала красная жидкость. Обернувшись, Кларк увидел Хоуп и кивнул ей. Лицо девушки быстро изменилось, когда она вонзила свои новоприобретенные клыки в некогда грязную плоть, чтобы разорвать Маливору горло и _выпить_ , а затем их мир вспыхнул белизной, ратрескавшись по швам.  
  


* * *

  
  
Триада Индастриз исчезла.  
  
Это первое, что он заметил, когда они пришли в сознание, лежа на земле. Безжизненная зелень и голубое небо над их головами.  
  
Они вернулись.  
  
А второе? Он не один. _Они_ не одни. Вокруг Кларка и Хоуп начали просыпаться и шевелиться тысячи других людей и существ.  
  
Третье... Он подумал, хотя это прозвучало бы безумно, но Кларк подумал, что он... _жив_. Невозможно объяснить, но Райан почувствовал разницу между прошлой глиной и нынешней алой кровью, текущей по его венам. Когда он, поднимаясь на ноги, случайно поранился об острую травинку, бордовая бусинка медленно стекла по его пальцу, а когда он попробовал ее на вкус, то ощутил медную горечь. Не смерть, как прежде.  
  
Кларк посмотрел на Хоуп, но она ничего не могла объяснить и только удивленно подняла брови. Кровь Маливора все еще окрашивала ее губы.  
  
— Что ж... Давай выясним, как можно снять с себя _проклятие забвения_?  
  


* * *

  
  
Школа Сальваторе по-прежнему работала, когда они прошли внутрь через парадные двери. Их встретило несколько знакомых лиц и оружие, направленное в их сторону.  
  
— Хоуп?  
  
— Лэндон? — Глаза девушки широко распахнулись, она несколько раз недоверчиво моргнула, а затем побежала к нему.  
  
Лэндон! По-настоящему живой. Зеленые глаза парня глядели смущенно и обеспокоенно, но наконец до него дошло осознание реальности происходящего, и тогда он устремился ей навстречу. Бывший феникс обнял и закружил Хоуп, прижимаясь губами к ее губам.  
  
— Боже, — сказал Лэндон, выдохнув после долгого и заслуженного поцелуя. Большим пальцем он вытер кровь с ее губ. — Если это сон, то не вздумай меня разбудить!  
  
Хоуп улыбнулась и рассмеялась, а после ее глаза расширились от смущения, когда она поняла, что на ее лице по-прежнему осталась кровь, а затем она провела языком по губам и притянула Лэндона для еще одного поцелуя, за чем с неловкостью наблюдал Кларк.  
  
Аларик, со стальным блеском в глазах, целился в него из арбалета, что в общем-то совсем не удивительно. — Эм-м-м... Хоуп?  
  
— Вот дерьмо! — воскликнула девушка, когда вспомнила про Кларка, а затем быстро отстранилась от Лэндона. — Стой! Стой. Он спас мне жизнь. Кларк помог мне убить Маливора.  
  
— Правда? — Аларик не выглядел убежденным, да и с чего бы? Кларк подставил его с урной, использовав Дориана и Эмму для шантажа. Лэндон осторожно наблюдал за братом, пока его ладонь сжимала руку своей девушки.  
  
— Да, — ответила Хоуп. Она встретилась взглядом с Кларком. — Я знаю, вы не доверяете ему после того, что он с нами сделал, но он спас нас. Меня. Без него я бы не выжила. И теперь он изменился.  
  
— Теперь я человек, — сказал Кларк, взяв в руки одинокую бутылку бурбона, лежащую на соседнем столе. Один глоток — и он понял, что не пробовал ничего вкуснее. — И все равно на тысячу лет старше каждого. Мои вековые познания в истории преданных забвению существ очень пригодились бы тебе и этой... школе, Зальцман.  
  
— Почему я должен доверять тебе?  
  
— Ты действительно не должен. Всю жизнь я полагал, что знаю свое предназначение — очистить мир от сверхъестественного. От мерзости. Все ради одобрения моего отца, — ответил Кларк Аларику, поставив бутылку обратно. — Ничего из моих слов не означает, что я должен тебе нравиться, но я прошу позволить мне доказать, что я способен поступить правильно.  
  
Аларик молчал с непроницаемым выражением лица. Наконец, после одного долгого мгновения, показавшегося Кларку бесконечностью, он опустил арбалет, нацеленный в его сердце.   
  
— Один шанс — вот все, что я могу тебе дать.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся в ответ Кларк, а затем повернулся к Лэндону и замер с приоткрытым ртом, так и не придумав, что сказать. Последний их разговор оставил обоих не в лучших отношениях. Кларк до сих пор ощущал призрачную боль от хлыста, врезающегося в шею, поэтому он действительно не был уверен, стоит ли извиняться перед Лэндоном.   
  
— Брат... когда будешь готов. Мы поговорим.  
  
Лэндон посмотрел на него сердито и печально одновременно. Мгновение между ударами сердца Кларк думал, что Лэндон его отвергнет, но вопреки его мыслям — брат согласно кивнул.  
  
Хоуп пыталась узнать причину, почему они все еще помнят ее после трех месяцев в небытие, и разговор пошел о каких-то зачарованных ручках и картинах, мозаике из недостающих частей, и Кларк перестал его слушать, ведь его компании не очень-то здесь рады. Ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, он произнес:  
  
— Мне нужно выпить…  
  


* * *

  
  
Ночью в баре «Мистик-Грилль» довольно тихо, и Кларк, утопая в жалости к себе, выпивал очередную бутылку бурбона.  
  
Пальцы скользнули по стойке, протягивая пару двадцаток бармену, когда кто-то сел на соседнее место.  
  
— Привет, Райан.  
  
Кларк замер в задумчивости, потому что... _нет_. Не может быть.  
  
Он буквально заставил себя повернуть голову. Это она. А на лице та же теплая улыбка, что и при их первой встрече. Темные глаза ярко вспыхнули, как в тот миг, когда она впервые назвала его по имени.  
  
Она настоящая? Кларк нерешительно скользнул ладонью по ее руке, ощущая теплое прикосновение.  
  
Она настоящая. _Ты настоящий._  
  
Впервые за долгое время Райан искренне улыбнулся и почувствовал себя мальчишкой, просто влюбленным подростком.  
  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — спросила она.  
  
А он выдохнул: — Да.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Итак, я посмотрела Наследие и, что удивительно, но мне очень понравилось! Я полюбила "Хэндон", а финал меня просто потряс, поэтому я подумала о том, "что, если" с Кларком и Хоуп. Если честно, то Кларка, как персонажа, я нахожу супер интересным, и мой фанфик тому подтверждение. Я надеюсь, что в тв-шоу будет арка искупления, и он сможет восстановить испорченные отношения с Лэндоном.
> 
> Все равно, не бойтесь сказать мне, что вы думаете в комментариях ниже, а я извиняюсь за OOC :)


End file.
